tabletop_champions_mapsfandomcom-20200213-history
89 - Avargard
Avargard Claimed by TiathOthos - Very WIP A small city known as Avarguard's, sits on the northern end of Lake Sarth, surrounded by flat plains in all directions, only hinting of forests on the horizons, a few solid days walk to reach them. A single main road leads to the town with a few rough paths leading towards the farm houses that sit aways from the city walls, no farm grew anywhere near the walls. The walls of the city stand tall made of granite, watch towers along the edges and one gate to allow people in and out from the city, however there often only stood a single guard at the doors to greet newcomers and welcome old faces. On the other side of the wall stood only paved roads and some buildings, some finished and lived in, others seemingly abandoned and finally some still being construed. The edges of the town itself still a small distence to travel from the walls as if it was growing to fit its boundaries. The town itself is average in itself, the only thing that stands out is the amount of well granite that form the roads and buildings. Towards the center of the town stands a large abbey, green grass surrounding it with many priests, scholars, wizards and other seekers of knowledge and magic coming to and from the building, the town itself seeming to be made up largely by the families of those who go there. Inside the abbey is various small shrines dedicated to various god's of knowledge and magic, with the largest one begin to Savras which is then dwarfed by the collection of books that are keep on the ground floor of the building. A few stairs lead to the upper floors that contain more rooms, some used for prayer and some used for the practice of the arts. A main staircase leads downwards into the ground and into the catacombs. Just a few feet below the surface the earth is replaced by granite, the entire city being built upon an plateau of granite that extends far beyond the walls and deep into the ground, the catacombs being mined from them and the stone put to use above for the city. The Catacombs themselves are a gigantic library, original and replicas of any texts that they have been able to get their hands on. The entire collection carefully categorized and indexed. Many of the clerics that work there understand that this is to be their life's work. People Pawah- high seer of Savras Age 12 - Human A young boy that has been placed into a role he had no idea he needed to fill, . Counted as blind since birth he has been “gifted” a close connection with Sabras, where in exchange for most of his vision, he now sees cryptic imagery of the future with startling clarity and frequency. These visions have ranged anything from the weather on the day of the 3rd moon to the end of the world. As with fate and seeing thing into the future he has found that a lot of these visions come to pass without change if he stays silent. His familiar, Fey, is always close by at hand hiding as a spider might in the corners of the rooms. Description A short, brown hair boy that seems to always be in a scruffy state no matter what he tries and is most often found wearing a simple brown monk robe. His hazels eyes are cloudy, and his vision matches as he only sees shades of grey blurs that are close to him. Regent Taepoa Age 153 - Elf An entitled older elf that hates the fact the young boy will one day supersede him due to things outside his control. In his current place of office he holds incredible sway with the town and is able to get a nice amount of "Donations" for the insight he gives for trading caravans going out of his city. Crombie - Captain of the Guard Age 57 - Human A grizzly old man who knows his way around the back end of a blade, sharp tongue with sharper wit. He stands alert and at the gate as often as he can, always on the lookout for anything that would cause the town trouble or danger. He finds himself alot of the time being annoyed by Pawah as he is often crypt and only gives hints to him on where to be. Old A small city that creeps around the northern end of lake Sarth, surrounded by open plains and farmland. A city that is out of the way from any major roads or towns. Built against the lake, an old for that was once an outpost for a kingdom long forgotten now acts as an abby to Sabras, its doors always open to the public and often used as a place of meetings for the townsfolk and members of trade as superstation hold that deals done in the eyes of Sabras will bring good fate to those involved. The outskirts of the town that once were wide open plains have been tamed by the local populace and now is being used for a mixture of farming, cattle and husbandry. The fields extend beyond the palisade wall that had been built around the growing populace, fields spotted by barns and the odd house, workers can be found at all hours and farm hands keeping an eye on cattle throughout the night. A small shanty town had started to appear outside these walls in recent times of growth. Within the palisade walls the majority of the populace live, for as its not a large city they are still close enough to the fields as well as the citys market district, the main roads paved with stone while well wore dirt paths spiderwebbed between the housese. The further east one went the quieter the streets would become and the more well off the citezens would seem, larger houses of finer wood and the occasional stone building. The western side while more rough had more warehouses, store fronts, dying and tanners littering amongst the flatter houses, a small market area had been setup towards the lakes edge where the fishing viliage had taken its claim, the smell of cooking meats and smoke was stronger here. A rough looking dock had been constructed, a large number of tiny fishing boats could be found here with a few larger ones, a shipyard with a single building that acted as the fishing guilds headquarters. What once had been the outer edge city was a two story high stone wall with guard towers that spotted the walls, most seeming to have been retrofitted for either storage or some sort of informal outlook posts. There are three gates that would lead into the inner city, one to the north, the north east and the west with a few guards each of them that would give the occasional glances at the comings and goings of people as everyone seemed to know eachother. The inner city consisted of stone paved spiders work of roads between stores, inns and the occasion private housing, shop keepers would occasional hawk their wares to new faces but often the streets were full of jovial chatter and the scolding of master craftsmen at their apprentices can often be heard from within some of the trade buildings. In the western side blacksmiths, potters and the likes could be found with the main docks behind them, larger variance of boats could be found but as their was only a lake nothing of great size. The eastern side held the more of the tailors side of business as well as the more of the upper class housing. Before the gate to the fort the center plaza had been set up, with a large fountain in the middle of it, a Hemisphere gap of nothing between the main gate and the closest buildings to it was where the main plaza had been created, a large fountain had been created in the space. Three main buildings dominated this area, two of them representing the main guilds within them, known as “The Stained Apron” and “Silvered Coin”. The last building was a large tavern, “The Green Tree” A lot of neutral business was hosted their with a small amount of rooms for rent in its upper floors whether they were for business, sleep or anything else was their occupants choice. The upper floors hold the living quarters and rooms of worship for those who worship Sabras as well as others who study the magical arts, as all are welcome if they come with intent of furthering the study of the world. Those who practice in Sabras arts are the minority of the magic community within the town as finding those who are blessed in seeing the twists of faith are rare, they are counted as prized possessions within the community and their wisdom is weighted heavily. Category:City